


Vid: Angles

by thingswithwings



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Bittersweet, Fanvid, M/M, Romance, some violence/blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: There's a tall moon caught in your tangles.
Relationships: Michael Scofield/Fernando Sucre
Kudos: 4





	Vid: Angles

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Of Angels and Angles" by The Decemberists.
> 
> Thanks to Isagel and eruthros for lovely beta work, and to toft and livrelibre for encouragement!

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bpst1181a89b6v4)

[Download from Mediafire (version with hardcoded subtitles)](http://www.mediafire.com/?tqb33adxaqrf68r)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/decemberists/ofangelsandangles.html)


End file.
